User talk:Teacup Terry
Hey Terry, about the world... would you mind if I add a few custom zombies to your level? I want to make a storyline. It will only be about 2-10 zombies in a level that are custom. TCLP (talk) 07:42, February 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Deck Error Notice 19:24, March 13, 2017 (UTC)}} Hi I like your profile picture. Also could somebody make me a word bubble please? Insanitor101 (talk) 17:38, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Congrats to promote you, since he can be more active and available, compared to the other bureuacrats. Domination of the Avenger (talk) 17:48, March 22, 2017 (UTC)}} Hi... Promotion Re:CSS 11:00, April 2, 2017 (UTC)}} Splatoon CITRONtanker (talk) 11:11, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Congrats! Just a Question Zombiecrab (talk) 02:57, April 12, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Second Part to Question Zombiecrab (talk) 04:43, April 12, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab So you're running for Diss. mod? Re: Class links and Icons on the Pied Piper page, as it is in the Beastly page. Please, since you said so, provide proof of a b-crat doing this. Thanks, and flame on! VeXJL (talk) 02:23, April 14, 2017 (UTC)}} Wow much edit }} Zombiecrab (talk) 19:04, April 14, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab How I operate with Disqualifies Get to 2016 edits. ^3^ VeXJL (talk) 13:45, April 16, 2017 (UTC) When I meant by Icons, I meant health and strength icons. VeXJL (talk) 15:47, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Congrats on your successful run for Discussion Mod! --Zombiecrab (talk) 17:43, April 23, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Congrats! :D Birdstar (Parle moi!) I like Undertale, https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiM3wc1otmiBa-uk5Au5-nQ%7C YouTube, and Minecraft. 02:04, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ---- Zombiecrab (talk) 06:32, April 25, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab Re: Friend list Re: Staff Members RE: RE: RE: Staff Members Apology https://discord.gg/4j8DXH9 That is discord link to our server. If you see this, click the link above asap. It have one use only. Mix the leaf(talk) 09:07, May 12, 2017 (UTC)geez you live in da finland ... Thanks for the birthdayz wishes! IloveLuigi (talk) 19:35, May 24, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi I see you're a rival of me... Drybones9219, The Villainous Vampire Flower! (Talk) 12:38, May 30, 2017 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 12:45, June 2, 2017 (UTC)' My name in your friend list when User talk:Specialedition12 04:42, June 7, 2017 (UTC) }} Your photoshop request is done! CITRONtanker (talk) 19:47, July 3, 2017 (UTC) About Discord I actually do not have a discord as of now. So it means that someone created an account in my name. Has that person been spamming or doing bad things? Send screenshots if you can. -DeathZombi (talk) 01:44, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Reply (Not a witty enough headline) Will you join? http://chilly-and-the-gangs-random-stuff.wikia.com Chilly Bean BAM! (talk) 22:33, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Why did you ��ean me??Plasmapea010 (talk) 19:24, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey there Terry, could you make a 4th thread of the Nerf Buff game thread. It's hit 300. If up you don't have the rights, completely ignore this, I just assumed you would or at least know someone who could! �� Thanks, --B-doom13 (talk) 05:17, July 12, 2017 (UTC)B-doom13 12:17, July 18, 2017 (UTC)}} Re. Your thread closure In reply CITRONtanker (talk) 11:13, July 31, 2017 (UTC) . , , , and so on. You could use that to show me the code for making my Username be a GIF on my Userpage without it messing up the Wordbubble. You could also show me without using a Wordbubble, like you did before. I'm sorry, I'd just really like the code. P.S. Yet another Wordbubble! Zombiecrab (talk) 15:04, August 2, 2017 (UTC)Zombiecrab}} Message (no wordbubble rn so rip) I saw what Zambie said to you... are you okay girl? I would have not supported had I saw horrible comment. I'm upset that he made a comment targeting your sexuality and I removed my vote once reading it. I will always be here to back you up and fight against bigoted comments like that. -DeathZombi (talk) 02:41, August 17, 2017 (UTC) hI I LOVE U LiteralGarbageCan (talk) 17:06, August 18, 2017 (UTC) LiteralGarbageCan (talk) 12:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Notice 18:23, September 3, 2017 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 04:25, September 8, 2017 (UTC) As a sea-shroom lover, you must admit: they're ADORABLEYoshifun1 (talk) 22:24, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Are you really leaving? IloveLuigi (talk) 22:51, November 27, 2017 (UTC)IloveLuigi Yeah, I am late but.................. Happy Birthday!! Yeah, I am a bit late but........ I am the great Insanitor101. I have probably sent you something important so read it! Chat with me at my talk page, duh! 18:17, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Dear terry, How to make a fancy wordbubble? Kurofox(∩ ⚆ ᨎ ⚆ )⊃━☆ﾟ.* 06:33, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Really early but... Happy Valentine's day babe!! I love you so so so much!! -you already know who this is LiteralGarbageCan (talk) 07:16, January 20, 2018 (UTC) CITRONtanker (talk) 20:31, April 4, 2018 (UTC)